


The Right to Secrecy

by igotstarlight



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Kpop fanfiction, Reader x Yugyeom, Yugyeom GOT7
Genre: F/M, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, Reader/Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotstarlight/pseuds/igotstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom needs a break for the weekend and wakes you up in the middle of the night to pick him up.<br/>Work has him stressed to the max and so does one of his secrets.</p><p>Basically a cute fluff with Kim Yugyeom of GOT7 paired with YOU(the reader)! Enjoy! It was a quick little fic I decided to write. Kudos and comments much appreciated!<br/>Thanks to WonderWolf for the proofing~! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right to Secrecy

Your phone rang loudly waking you from sleep and making you groan, but you hurriedly answered it. 

“H-hello?” You stuttered in a sleep-husky voice. You rub your eyes as you lean on your elbow to try to wake yourself up.

“Noona?” You hear Yugyeom’s sweet, but nervous voice through the speaker. “Did I wake you up?” 

“Yeah, a bit. What’s up? Is everything okay?” you asked, fully awakening with the realization that something could be very wrong.

“Oh, nothing important. I just… I just needed to get out of the dorm. Do you think it’s possible for me to stay in your spare room for the night? I’m sorry if this is very forward, noona…” Yugyeom nervously stuttered through his explanation. You smiled to yourself about his thoughtfulness. While both of you were very close and you were inseparable with him and the rest of his idol group’s members, he rarely asked favors. He didn’t want to bother you, always wanting to help and support you instead. It made you worry to know he’d gotten to a point where he desperately needed a break.

“Yugyeom-ah, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” You asked, concern laced in your sweet, soft voice. You started to get your act together, throwing on clothes and socks. You grabbed your bag and keys off your desk, heading towards the front door.

“I just, have a lot in my head. I need to just talk with you, noona. Or someone, I don’t know,” Yugyeom sounded confused and frustrated. You stepped into your shoes and walked out your door, locking it behind you.

“Alright, Yuggie. I’m on my way, give me about twenty minutes. Can you be ready? I have to call manager-oppa.” Yugyeom sucked in a breath at your last remark, “He won’t be angry, he understands you’re a person that needs a change of scenery for a while-- Not just studio walls, practice rooms, and waiting rooms. I promise it will be fine, just get ready. Give the phone to JB, please,” you heard him give a sigh, “Yugyeom. Now. Give him the phone.”

“Okay,” he mumbled. You heard a door opening and him softly wake JB. “It’s noona,” he spoke gently. You figured he didn’t try to be too quiet considering Youngjae wouldn’t wake even if the building was crashing down.

“Hey, noona? What’s wrong?” JB asked sleepily, worry resonating in his voice despite it being groggy with sleep. 

“Nothing with me, I just wanted to let you know I’m on my way to pick up Yugyeom. He said he needed some space away from the dorm and he’s got stuff in his head. I just want you to know so you don’t worry, though I know you will, and panic tomorrow. I’m calling manager- oppa next.”

“Okay, thank you for letting me know, too. Please keep him safe and make sure he’s okay. And make sure you let him know and reassure him that we are all here for him too. I’ll see you soon? Goodnight,” JB said, handing the phone back to an even more distressed Yugyeom. 

“Yuggie, pack a bag. I’m fifteen minutes out. I love you, okay? You’re okay. Be there soon,” you reassured him. You were trying to list everything that had happened recently at work, performances, practices, free time that could have affected Yugyeom in such a way. You hung up after he quietly obliged and called GOT7’s manager. A quick conversation confirmed it was okay that this was happening and he could have two days off for mental rest. You sighed in relief, knowing that you could take care of him. These boys meant the world to you, and any hint of sickness, distress, or problems worried you more than anything.

You pulled up to the dorms’ pick-up lot and went up the elevator to the boys’ dorm. Knocking lightly, your chest started to tighten nervously. ’What if he is depressed? Or wants to quit? What if it’s a serious illness?’ You thought, quickly silencing them; no need to worry until you know what’s actually going on. You heard shuffling and the door opened to JB’s face. You could tell he must have been talking to Yugyeom who stood behind him, a sad expression on his face. 

“Hey, I got here as soon as I could, Yuggie, I’m sorry. Hey, JB, you okay?” You gave him a small smile and a quick hug. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just gonna miss this guy a lot for the next couple days. Take care of him, or we’ll have a problem,” he tried to joke, but worry and fear were etched all over his face and creeped into his voice. “Come here, Yugyeom-ah,” he pulled the younger boy into a strong, comforting hug which the boy returned equally, “I’ll miss you and we’ll see you soon, okay?” JB gave him a smile to which Yugyeom nodded and stepped outside. 

“I’ll let you know when I’m bringing him back. See you, JB, love you boys,” You said as you pull Yugyeom with you to the elevator. It was a quiet ride down to the parking lot, mostly you talking and making some light jokes about the other guys. None eliciting you any reaction. You got into the car, making sure he buckled and started to head back to your dorm, thankful JYP gave you an apartment with many rooms for visitors or the guys to stay there. 

You arrived at your apartment and let him inside first. Both of you taking your shoes off and your jackets. The fall air was becoming colder day by day, meaning winter was around the corner. You saw Yugyeom shiver slightly and grabbed his bag from him. The bag heavier than you expected it to be, you stumbled a little.

“Noona, are you okay?” Yugyeom spoke, his first words since picking him up, and placed his hand on your elbow to steady you. His hand was shaking and he looked pale. You smiled at him and touched his hand.

“Your laptop is in here, isn’t it? I wasn’t expecting it to be as heavy as it is. I forget often how tall you’ve gotten and how strong you are. Go sit on the couch, I’ll put this in one of the spare rooms and make some hot chocolate,” You smiled again and shooed a worried Yugyeom off to the living room. Unlike many idols dorms, yours was more furnished due to your upbringing in a foreign country. You had many books, knick-knacks, and even a TV. Though it was a gift from JYP himself and you rarely ever used it unless you had company. You placed Yugyeom’s bag on the spare bed in the smaller guest room. Heading back out to the kitchen, you noticed Yugyeom just sitting on the couch, staring off into space, but not even zoned out; Just doing nothing. You sighed as you start the water for hot chocolate and then sat beside him.

“Hey,” you said lightly, pushing his shoulder lightly. He really had grown very tall as of recent, towering over your small build. He glanced over at the sound of your voice and gave a nod. “What’s going on Yugyeom-ah?” You asked gently, placing a hand on his arm. He shivered again, and you grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch. Though you’re unsure if it’s a shiver of nerves or from the cold, you still placed the blanket over his shoulders. He shifted to face the TV more and just shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’m nervous to talk now, to let anything out. I just am so overwhelmed. Can we just talk tomorrow about everything? I just really want to relax, noona. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you over the last two years and tonight by waking you up. I just need to chill for a bit,” he cried out. Tears starting to rim his eyes and panic settling into his face. Your heart sank with the realization that he was suffering from severe stress and anxiety. The whistle for the teapot went off, but you just pulled his head down to your shoulder, and wrapped him in the biggest hug you could give him. You both sat like that, him soaking your t-shirt with tears and you rubbing his back murmuring sweet words in his ear. 

“Noona, the teapot,” he eventually choked out. You stepped away slightly, observing his face to make sure it was okay to walk away. When you felt it was okay, you ran to the kitchen and pulled the teapot off the stove burner and placed it on a cool one. You walked back to the living room, an embarrassed Yugyeom on the couch. 

“Well, I’ll let the water cool a bit, so we don’t burn our mouths,” you smiled and sat down next to him again. “Yugyeom, I don’t know what’s really bothering you. All I can tell is you’re extremely stressed. So I’m going to let you know you can tell me anything. I can keep anything you want a secret, I’m not going to judge you, and nothing negative will come from you telling me anything. I love you. I am here for you. I’m always going to be here for you,” you rubbed his back lightly, feeling him relax little by little at your words. “Nothing you say is going to scare me away, or make me dislike you. Nothing like that,” he sighed and nodded a little, still seeming on edge.

“Thanks Noona. Maybe a bit later once I get my thoughts a little more straight. I just want to relax a bit, if that’s okay?” he bite his lip and scratched his head, hoping his request was acceptable to you. You just nodded and pointed to your stack of dvds.

“Pick a movie you haven’t seen and we’ll watch it, then we can go to sleep and we can sleep in tomorrow. We can have a relaxed day here at the house or go out for some lunch. Whatever you want. Okay, Yuggie?” You said softly as you went to pour the hot chocolate and brought it back to the living room. You were walking back when you tripped and spilt scalding hot chocolate over your hands and yelped in surprise. 

“Ow, ow, holy hell!” you exclaimed, putting the mug down on the coffee table. Yugyeom grabbed your hands and brought you to the kitchen sink, running them under cold water.

“Noona! Are you okay? Here, just run cold water over your hands awhile. It will make you feel better. Let me get you ice too,” Yugyeom went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack you normally used for sprained muscles. He came back and hand wrapped it in a towel so the direct contact wasn’t too much for your skin, “Let’s go sit on the couch, I picked a movie and this way I can take care of your hands.” 

You sighed and nodded, annoyed at your clumsiness since you were the one who was supposed to be taking care of Yugyeom. “I’m fine, Yugyeom. Just put the movie in,” you said in a harsh tone. “I’m sorry, my hands just hurt.” You sighed and pouted as Yugyeom put in one of your favorite films, ‘Stuck In Love’. “Are you sure you wanna watch this? It’s in English, Yuggie.”

“Yeah, I mean I can practice more English for the future,” He smiled and pressed play on the remote. He held your hands and placed the ice on top of them, securing them in his lap. “Plus, I know this is your favorite movie and now we can enjoy it together.”

“It’s a romantic comedy or a drama. I don’t know if it’s your cup of tea. Plus, these two days is about you and what you want. Not me.”

“It’s okay, I’d like to watch it. I think it will let me know more about you and your interests. I know it’s about writing, and you enjoy that. I often see you scribbling down things in your journal and typing away on your computer,” he trailed off, turning red in embarrassment as he usually does. You just smiled at him and nodded.

“I do enjoy writing, and I wish I could read more often than I do. But traveling and working so much make life stressful and hard to relax enough.” He squeezed your hand slightly in understanding, but it only made you hiss in pain.

“AH! NOONA! I’m so sorry! Ahhh, I made a mistake. Are you okay?” He hurriedly stood up and went to get more ice, coming back with a plastic bag full of ice. His brows furrowed in worry and he bit his lip nervously, “I think we should bandage them now and put burn cream on them. Stay there,” he left without another word to the bathroom to retrieve your first aid kit. He quickly went to work on your hands, bandaging them and giving you an ice pack. Satisfied with his work, he relaxed next to you on the couch. 

“Thank you, Yugyeom-ah,” you said quietly, returning your focus to the movie. He made a positive grunt and got easily wrapped up in the movie. Soon, tiredness overtook you and the next thing you saw was black.

Three hours later, you woke up laying on a passed out Yugyeom’s shoulder and the movie had been long over. It was about eight in the morning, and neither of you slept well, so you stood up slowly and placed a blanket on Yugyeom. Walking towards the bathroom, you heard him mutter your name as he turned to get more comfortable in his sleep. You quickly cleaned up, going to start some breakfast since you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep again, only to find Yugyeom stretching. 

“Morning sleepy head. I’m gonna make some breakfast if you want some, or if you wanna go to bed again feel free,” You gave him a warm smile which he returned.

“I can nap later today, and I’m starving. I can help if you’d like. I’m good with eggs!” He smiled, bringing the dirty hot chocolate cups to the kitchen sink and rinsing them.

“You relax, I’ll cook,” you reached for the pan to cook eggs in, and started up the rice cooker. You felt Yugyeom’s hand on your shoulder.

“Sit before you burn your hands more, trust me, I’m a great cook!” He pushed you towards the table where you sighed and open your computer. You wrote emails and were about to start a new short story when your phone went off. The caller ID showed it was GOT7’s manager.

“Hello, oppa?” You answered, hoping he wasn’t asking for Yugyeom to go to work. 

“Hello, sis. Just wanted to check on Yugyeom. How’s he doing? Better?” The manager asked, noise in the background letting you know he was still at the dorm.  
“A little. Still hasn’t mentioned much about anything.”

“Okay, just checking. He’s still okay for missing today. His hyungs want to speak with him. Can you put him on the line?” 

“Yup,” you said, pulling the phone away from your ear, “Yuggie, the boys want to talk with you,” you handed him the phone, taking in his nervous expression. The conversation was simple-- all about how he was, it seemed. The boys most likely added in some ‘I Love You”’s and how much they were missing him. He handed you the phone back after ending the call, shoulders tense, you observed as he slowly relaxed and presented breakfast to you. He sat down opposite from you and gestured to dig in.

“Thanks for cooking,” you said, taking a bite of eggs. He was right, they were delicious. Hands down the best you’ve had, and the ham and riceballs were fantastic, too. “Wow, Yugyeom-ah! This is amazing- I didn’t know you had this skill! I’ve never had your cooking before, just your baking.” 

“Thanks, noona,” he blushed shyly as he continued to eat. There was a comfortable silence throughout the meal, but once you noticed most of his food was gone, you decided to break the silence.

“Hey, Yuggie. I think it’s time you tell me what’s up. You only have another full day here and I saw how your expressions changed when you were on the phone. What happened?” He was quiet, playing with his remaining bits of egg and rice, “Please, tell me. I love you and I want to help,” his shoulders sunk lower at your words.

“It’s a lot of things weighing my heart down right now, and talking to the guys reminds me of a lot of my fears and worries and problems. So I just get depressed about it and stressed out. I don’t know why I keep practicing and why I even belong in the group. I don’t want to be here a lot of the time…” he mumbled the last part, staring at the floor. You reached your hand across to his and wrapped your slim fingers over his broad hand. “Noona, please- that’s not helping,” he said sharply, ripping his hand from your grip. You tried not to show how hurt you were on your face as you attempted to reach out with words.

“Sorry, Yugyeom. I didn’t mean to make you more upset. I’m just worried about you. I can’t help that. I want to help you feel better and help you work on handling your stress more,” you sighed. You saw his face turn flat as he just continued to play with his food, any time you tried to reach over to him, he would flinch and shy away, “Alright, well. I’m here to help you. If you don’t want it, that’s fine, but I’m still going to try and find a way to,” You stood up and brought your dishes towards the sink in defeat. 

The day continued on with Yugyeom going through waves of different emotions and accepting no help from you. Not a word about what was wrong escaped his mouth and any attempted physical contact from you ended in hurt feelings. You were at the end of your rope when evening hit and you were both watching TV.

“Noona,” he whispered, and you thanked all the heavens above he spoke first for once, “Do you hate me?” 

“No, Yuggie, never. I promise you,” you replied softly, your gaze brushing over his tired features. 

“Why not? I called you in the middle of the night to pick me up and help me and refused to talk to you and have been hurting you all day today with my sharp words. Even before all this, I’m still a bad person. One who doesn’t deserve all the things he’s been blessed with,” he started to cry. His body shook harder as his cries turned into sobs. You sat there for a few minutes, not knowing if consoling him was an option after seeing as how awful the day went. Finally, you pulled his face towards you, a hand resting on his cheek. You placed a kiss softly on his forehead.

“I don’t hate you because, to me, you’re so much more than what you think you are and I love you. Your flaws, personality, moods, talents. Everything that makes you who you are, makes me thankful to know you. You’re so lucky, Yugyeom. You can dance circles around many of the people I know. You’ve worked harder on improving your voice than I thought anyone was capable of. You belong in our family. No matter what, we all love you and appreciate every little piece of you. Just because you may not be able to see it right now doesn’t mean it isn’t the truth,” you finished as you wrapped your arms around him for the umpteenth time that weekend.

“But I hurt you. I said terrible things to you and treated you horribly. I know, I saw that it hurt you,” he whimpered into your neck.

“Yes, but people do things they normally wouldn’t when they’re hurt, stressed and scared. I couldn’t hold that against you when I know how great you are,” you rubbed his back as his sobs started to lessen. 

“I have a secret,” he stated. 

“Tell me if you want, but you really don’t have to. You’re entitled to secrecy as a human being,” he shifted so he was hugging you closer than you were him.

“Noona… this is really hard to say,” though his voice was raw from crying, he sat up and faced you. His hands wound themselves nervously together, “It’s also something that’s been burdening my thoughts and heart. I guess I just need to say it. Noona, I have really strong feelings for you- as a person. Before all of this stress got to me, before you helped me, I promise. Ever since we started training together, I felt myself becoming more and more attached. My contract states I’m not allowed to date, and I respect it, but I can’t help how I feel about you.” 

You didn’t fully realize your jaw had dropped until he stopped talking and just stared at you, fear in his eyes.

“Is this another reason you feared I’d hate you, Yugyeom?” You whispered, sliding closer to him. 

He nodded, breath hitching as you inched closer. Your faces mere inches away and he leaned forward, unsure if to make a move. You met his hesitation, deciding to take the plunge by connecting your lips. The kiss ended too soon, in your opinion, but Yugyeom must have felt the same way as he crashed his lips onto yours again, only to deepen it this time. All his feelings and fears left his body as your lips reconnected again and again.

“When’s your contract over? I don’t know how long I can wait to be with you,” you said breathlessly. 

“Not soon enough,” he smiled softly, cupping your chin, “but remember what you said? All humans are entitled to secrecy.” 

Yugyeom’s lips crashed onto yours once more, igniting fires inside you that you hadn’t expected.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS FLUFF!! 
> 
> Comments much appreciated, as are kudos!  
> I love meeting other kpop fans~!


End file.
